Una vez más
by Selenika91
Summary: Cuando el destino te condena a vivir para siempre mientras ella revive una y otra vez, sólo te queda esperar a la siguiente para volver a verla una vez más.


_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el Reto __**"Parejas Mágicas"**__ del foro __**La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

_Mi pareja es:__** Merlín &amp; Morgana**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

_**Palabras:**__ 1.179_

* * *

_**UNA VEZ MÁS**_

Un hombre mayor de larga melena plateada estaba sentado en un banco de un parque de lo más corriente, haciendo lo que un millar de ancianos antes que él habían hecho: alimentar a unas revoltosas palomas con trozos duros de pan. Mientras estaba distraído, una hermosísima joven de blanco rostro y oscura melena se sentó a su lado con tal suavidad que las palomas que revoloteaban alrededor ni se inmutaron con su presencia.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó con una melodiosa voz mientras reía con suavidad—. Fíjate que te he visto hacer cosas extrañas, pero no tanto.

El anciano ignoró su presencia por un instante pero no pudo resistir demasiado tiempo y, finalmente, le devolvió la mirada para quedarse prendado de sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Hola, Morgana, me alegro de verte —aseguró a la joven.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa—, pero éste no eres tú. ¿Por favor? —pidió en forma de pregunta.

El anciano no respondió, pero sabía que mirando aquellos ojos, realmente existían muy pocas cosas que no haría por ella si así se lo pedía. Tras mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que ninguna persona paseaba por aquella zona del parque en aquel preciso momento, alzó una mano y la agitó frente a su propio rostro. Cuando volvió a bajarla, dirigió una vez más la mirada hacia la joven llamada Morgana, que ya no vio a un hombre viejo sino a un joven moreno de enormes ojos azules.

—Eso está mucho mejor —dijo con dulzura—, ¡éste sí que es mi Merlín!

El joven intentó que no le afectaran sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla con ojos rebosantes de cariño.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en llegar.

—Si yo estoy aquí, ya sabes eso qué significa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Morgana, lo sé. Hace ya un par de décadas que llevo presintiendo su llegada.

—¿Sabes cuánto falta? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y Merlín sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero no podía permitirlo.

—No, nunca sé con certeza cuándo pasará pero, si tú ya me has encontrado, él lo hará pronto también.

—Una vez más —precisó ella.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón sin apartar su mirada de la de ella—, una vez más.

—Sabes, creo que esta vez es la definitiva.

Merlín casi se atragantó, no se atrevía siquiera a soñar qué significaba aquello y, por tanto, calló. Ella aprovechó para seguir hablando, esta vez con tristeza:

—Arturo vuelve otra vez para ser puesto a prueba. —Merlín sólo asintió, ¡bien sabía él cómo funcionaban sus complicadas vidas!— Y junto con él, lo hacemos todos los demás como si fuéramos simples figurantes en la obra de su vida. —Mientras decía eso, su voz abandonó el dulce tono que acostumbraba a usar con Merlín para mostrar cierto rencor e ira.

—¡Eso no es así! —exclamó sin pensar y añadió, sin darse cuenta, en una voz tan baja que resultaba casi inaudible:— Tú eres tan importante como él.

Y fueron esas únicas palabras y cómo las pronunció las que consiguieron que la furia que Morgana comenzaba a sentir desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado.

—Gracias, Merlín —dijo mientras posaba su mano en la pierna derecha del joven haciendo que éste sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo—, a veces ya no estoy tan segura.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, sin apartar los ojos uno del otro mientras Merlín se repetía a sí mismo constantemente que no podía dejarse llevar. Finalmente, Morgana retomó lo que estaba diciendo, apartando su mano del joven y rompiendo así la magia del momento.

—Creo que Arturo pasará la prueba esta vez —pronunció y con un rotundo convencimiento continuó:— Y yo también.

El joven notaba que una gran alegría brotaba de su interior, pero se obligó a fingir que no le emocionaba aquella afirmación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Morgana? —fingió decir con naturalidad—. ¿Acaso esta vez me vas a ayudar a protegerle? Ya sabes que nos necesita a los dos, a ti y a mí _juntos_ y a su lado —pronunció la palabra _juntos_ con especial énfasis, como saboreándola.

—Eso depende de mi hermanito, Merlín, siempre lo ha hecho. Es él el que decide todos nuestros destinos, una vez más.

Ahí estaba otra vez el tono de resentimiento, pero antes de que pudiera ir a más, Merlín decidió actuar y le susurró acercándose a su oído.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

Se había prometido que iba a impedir que nada así sucediera, pero el simple hecho de ver la confianza que tenía Morgana en que esa vez pasaría la prueba junto con Arturo le hacía concebir esperanzas y sueños que llevaba mil años conteniendo. Podía imaginarse, una vez más, con todos sus más queridos amigos alrededor y con Morgana, _su_ Morgana, con él.

—Y yo a ti —aseguró con una media sonrisa, pasando su mano por la espalda del joven para impedir que se alejara de ella. Estando tan cerca, ella giró su rostro y posó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Merlín no supo cómo reaccionar. Era cierto que ese acercamiento lo había iniciado él, pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado para perderla si las cosas tampoco funcionaban esa vez. A veces, cuando volvía a verla renacer después de años o, incluso, siglos sin tenerla junto a él sentía ganas de cogerla e irse juntos muy lejos: de vivir sus vidas lejos del renacimiento del Antiguo y Futuro Rey y de todos los demás. Pero no se engañaba, sabía que no podían huir de su destino, ninguno de los dos podía, y que jamás podría abandonar a Arturo cuando éste le necesitaba.

Sin embargo, si Arturo y Morgana pasaban la prueba juntos, como hermanos que eran, cumplirían su destino y todo acabaría. O, mejor dicho, todo empezaría, ya que todos ellos podrían vivir sus vidas por fin, alejados de cualquier destino pre-escrito donde, por una vez, podrían hacer que fuera lo que ellos quisieran y no lo que el destino decidía que tenía que ser.

Era un hermoso futuro, si pudieran alcanzarlo y la confianza que vio en Morgana hizo que Merlín concibiera grandes esperanzas.

—Sólo necesitamos que Arturo… —empezó a explicar Merlín un plan que empezaba a vislumbrar para que todo saliese como querían mientras todavía seguían muy juntos.

Pero Morgana decidió que no quería que siguiera hablando y le chistó mientras posaba un dedo sobre los labios del joven.

—Parece que siempre tienes que pensar en mi hermano —dijo sonriendo medio en broma, medio en serio—. No estropees este momento, Dragoon el Grande.

El mago, al escuchar la cariñosa burla comenzó a reír con ganas mientras se quejaba:

—Es un buen disfraz, cuando eres viejo nadie te…

Pero Morgana nunca supo qué era lo que la gente no solía hacer en presencia de un respetable anciano porque decidió que tampoco le interesaba tanto y que no iba a perder más el tiempo. Se acercó a Merlín y juntos se fundieron en el primer beso de los muchos que habrían de venir después de varios siglos de espera separados.


End file.
